Life Ahead Of Us
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had all been planned out for that night... what could stop it? The bride's friend having a baby three weeks early. But life does go on and does surprise everyone, it brings people together in joyous times like these. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Accidental Wedding Crasher

_**February 11th 2019…**_

The bride and groom were stood across from each other, their little girl seated near one of the other kids.

But young Luna Corbin noticed the maid of honor trying to stay standing… and tugged on Cheyenne Michaels's right hand, who whispered to her dad...

"I think Aunt Mandy's about ready to have the baby."

Shawn looked up and saw Finn holding Amanda upright… which Yukie, Baron and the priest noticed.

"Are you okay?" Yukie questioned.

"I'd hate to interrupt… but I think Liam's wanting to be born." Amanda responded through the pain, everyone's eyes except Finn's widening as Amanda wasn't due for three weeks.

"Hey, can we get some help here?" Baron called out, as he used the microphone to get help from backstage.

Finn helped Amanda onto the stretcher and she squeezed his right hand as he lightly brushed her hair back while following her and the medics to the ambulance as Michael Cole had spoken from his headset.

"Ladies and gentlemen at home and here, this is actually happening! The Demon Prince can't wait any longer!" Michael replied excitedly.

"Come on, we're following them. Priest, you're coming with us too!" Yukie responded, as she lifted up Luna into her left arm and grabbed onto Baron's hand. "We're having this wedding at the hospital." She explained, as she managed to walk in a fast pace in her heels.

"Mama, time?" Luna questioned, the 15 month old worried.

"Yes, Liam will be here soon. But we're still continuing the wedding. Me and Daddy paid too much money on this." Yukie replied.

In the ambulance, Finn was managing to keep Amanda calm at the same time an overexcited Seth was trying to get into the ambulance, only for Dean to hold him back.

"Buddy, chill! Okay?!" Dean replied.

"What? What's the problem with that? I just can't wait to see Liam." Seth explained.

"I know but you can't get into the ambulance with them, it's gonna get crowded!" Dean replied.

"Seth, the baby bag is in the locker room, can you go grab it and meet us at Jackson Memorial?!" Finn responded.

"Of course, man." Seth replied, before running off.

"Get in the fucking car!" Yukie retorted, before opening the backseat to put Luna in the car seat.

Baron and Yukie got in, the two driving off.

"Can I admit something? I'm scared for her." Yukie replied.

"You should be scared. I'm the same as well, dollface." Baron responded.

"You weren't even scared when I was giving birth to Luna in the locker room, while I was screaming my…" Yukie explained, before looking back at Luna. "Uh… you know the whole story, baby." She responded, cutting it short since Luna was listening.

"I remember… and I was scared." Baron responded.

It was at the hospital that Amanda was out of her dress and into a hospital gown and bed, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back… she was in a temporary reprieve between contractions and he could see she was scared.

"You're both doing okay. I'm gonna be right here the entire time, love." Finn responded, him and Amanda kissing as John walked in.

"Family is all waiting… that includes everyone." John replied before he and Amanda hugged.

"Is Dad pacing around out there?" Amanda asked as they let go.

"He's keeping as calm as he can… can't say the same most of them, mind you." John answered.

When Yukie, Baron and Luna reached the waiting room, they weren't all that surprised to see Shawn pacing around in anxiety, excitement and fear.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright." Yukie responded, while holding Luna with both arms.

"I know… I just… I try not to worry but it's not easy." Shawn explained.

It was when Seth got there after fighting through Miami's late night traffic that he heard Amanda yelling out in pain and jumped out of his skin before turning to Roman.

"She's doing fine, Seth, everything's going normal." Roman replied.

"That's good to hear. I hope everything will be okay after Liam's here." Seth explained..

"She'll forget all about the pain once he's in her arms." Roman replied before Seth headed into the room and saw Finn brushing Amanda's hair back as she laid back against the bed, taking slow deep breaths before Finn put a piece of ice in Amanda's mouth and she closed her mouth to let it melt.

"Got it?" Amanda asked, Seth putting the baby bag aside.

"Yep, I remembered this time…" Seth responded.

He turned around a while later to see Yukie walking in as she pulled the priest in by the collar of his suit.

"What the hell?" Seth said, before Yukie did the same to Baron with Luna following behind him.

"Guys, please go into the hallway? I don't want Luna scarred for life…" Amanda responded before she squeezed Finn's hand again. "Please listen..." She replied as she breathed in and out.

"Hey, don't forget that it's my special day, so we'll continue this. Now, continue." Yukie explained, narrowing her eyes at the priest.

"Mama not listening." Luna responded, grabbing onto Baron's right hand.

"Yukie, hallway." Baron responded before they exited the room, Baron handing Luna to Sumire before he and Yukie walked further down the hallway. "Mandy's got a point, Luna will be scarred for life by witnessing that." He replied.

"I do care about my daughter… but every time when someone gets married, it always happens to the bride. Either something bad or in cheating ways." Yukie explained.

"Or Kane assaulting a priest." Baron responded, Yukie chuckling at that memory.

"Yeah, I remember that. But… how about this, we can get married in a hospital hallway. How does that sound?" Yukie questioned.

"As long as someone covers Luna's ears when Mandy screams up a storm." Baron responded, Yukie nodding.

"Ma, the wedding is going on!" Yukie called out loudly.

Sumire smiled and looked at her granddaughter.

"Auntie Mandy okay?" Luna asked.

"She will be. And then, you will be having a new cousin to play with." Sumire explained.

Luna smiled and nodded… she couldn't wait.


	2. Wedding & A Baby

_**5 hours earlier…**_

 _Seth walked into the locker room, Amanda smiling._

" _Do I look like an appropriate groomsman or what?" Seth responded._

 _Amanda nodded… but then Seth noticed her cringe and rub her stomach as she took a deep breath._

" _Are you okay?" Seth questioned, having his hand on her right shoulder._

" _Yeah… I thought they were just Braxton Hicks contractions and would go away but… the pain between this and the last one are hours apart." Amanda responded, Seth turning alarmed._

" _Do you want me to get Finn?!" Seth questioned once more, before pulling out his phone._

" _Look, we need to go through with the wedding or Yukie's gonna frickin' lose it. Seth, it's gonna be who knows how many hours before I have this baby… so just stay calm for me, okay?" Amanda responded once the pain had edged off._

" _Okay, okay…" Seth responded… before he yelled for Finn, who ran in and over to Amanda. "Stay by her side!" He replied._

" _Warn the medics to be on alert, okay? Mandy, you feeling okay?" Finn asked, turning from Seth to Amanda._

" _Yeah… yeah, the pain's gone." Amanda responded before Seth left and found one of the medics, a young woman who had just started out on the medics team._

 _She nodded once he told her and the woman rushed off… and Seth looked up to the ceiling as if he was looking up to the heavens, the second youngest of The Shield feeling fear._

" _I don't know what your plan is, Lord… but please make sure that Mandy and her baby go through this perfectly." Seth whispered before he headed down the hallway…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was once again leaned against the bed, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her left shoulder as she breathed in and out… and Hiroki walked in.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" Hiroki questioned.

"Yeah… how's everyone out there?" Amanda asked… glancing at a clock told her it was about 1:30 in the morning and she was about 5 centimeters dilated so she and Finn had guessed that it would be either just after sunrise or into the morning that Liam would be born.

She had first felt at eleven in the morning… and the doctor had reassured her that the time frame was different with every woman but it was normal for a first time mother to go through its entirety for well over 24 hours.

"Well, everything's quiet now. Yukie and Baron just had their wedding, but they wanted you two to be there for them. Luna decided to wander off after my old man left her alone for a few seconds, but don't worry we found her." Hiroki explained.

"He's not going anywhere near Liam unless one of us is in the room." Finn responded, lightly dabbing a cool washcloth on Amanda's head.

Yeah, but Baron decided to take care of him, since he was responsible to watch Luna." Hiroki replied.

Amanda nodded, looking out into the hallway… curled up next to a sleeping Hunter was his middle child Murphy, her eyes also closed.

At about 4:30 in the morning, Dean was on his fourth cup of coffee… and then saw Sami and Kevin.

"About time!" Dean replied.

"Traffic was hectic! Is she okay?!" Kevin responded.

"Last I heard, Mandy was only getting a short window of reprieve between contractions… Liam's definitely wanting to meet us all soon." Dean explained.

"Has she asked for an epidural?" Sami asked.

"No and I don't think she will." Dean responded as a half asleep Chihiro walked over to them.

"Wow, I didn't know she was going to be that tough. Like when Yukie screamed her ass off giving birth to Luna in the locker room." Chihiro explained, while stretching her arms.

"Women are insanely strong." Dean responded… but Chihiro knew that he was a nervous wreck.

"Just chill the fuck out alright, it's no biggie." Chihiro responded.

"She's basically family to me, I just-" Dean replied before he and the others heard Amanda yelling in French before hearing a sharp smack and walked over… and saw Hiroki rubbing his left forearm.

"What did I do?!" Hiroki questioned.

"Don't take it personally, she's just in a lot of pain." Leonie, Finn's mom, responded gently.

"Yeah, but don't take it out on me, Mandy. Do that to Finn! Yukie already did that to me, knocking me out in a instant headbutt." Hiroki whined.

"If I could do that, I would! Suggesting pain medication…" Amanda yelled, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her left wrist as she squeezed his left hand until the pain stopped in what she knew would only be temporary.

She had been attempting to rest when another painful contraction woke her, stronger than the ones she had felt beforehand.

"Hey, guys, I've brought-" Yukie started to say, before Hiroki pushed her towards Amanda. "What the?" She started to ask, before Hiroki started backing away.

"You take care of that she-beast, she's your damn friend!" Hiroki explained, before running out of the room.

"Oh… kay, then." Yukie said slowly, before looking back at Amanda. "So, how are you, Mandy?" She questioned gently, before resting her hand on Amanda's right one.

"Calming down… he's one impatient baby." Amanda answered as Yukie looked at the doctor.

"She's right, she's about 9 centimeters dilated so it shouldn't be long before the little one is here." The doctor replied.

"Well, at least you're not breaking people's hands." Yukie stated with a smile.

"Finn won't voice it but I think I broke his." Amanda responded.

"I'm okay, you just need to stay focused. You're in a lot of pain." Finn replied before they kissed.

"He's right. You better listen to your husband instead of breaking off the next hand you've touch." Yukie explained, before looking back at Amanda. "I don't understand why Hiroki left me in here with you." She responded.

"I smacked his wrist…" Amanda admitted, Yukie knowing it wasn't out of clear thought for Amanda to do that.

"Still he ran out of here like a crying baby." Yukie explained.

"I think he's scared of her." Finn responded.

Amanda squeezed his hand again as another contraction hit her and having been timing them, Yukie counted 4 minutes.

"And this time, it's not my hand!" Yukie responded.

For a second, Amanda thought she saw a flash of light that wasn't from the hospital room… and she knew who was here.


	3. Welcome To This World

_**Amanda's Perspective…**_

I couldn't be any happier when the doctor told me I was fully dilated and she could see the top of Liam's head after a few pushes.

Every part of my body was in the most pain humanly possible… but it's been more than worth it.

5:40 in the morning, February 12th… Finn was holding my left hand, Yukie holding my right and my legs being held up as I pushed again.

"His head and shoulders are out, you're doing fantastic, Mrs. Balor." The doctor responded encouragingly, Finn lightly brushing my hair back as Yukie smiled at me with happy tears.

It wasn't long after that when we all heard his strong cries, me and Finn smiling and Yukie going to see what Liam looks like.

"Yukie, is he alright?!" I asked as Yukie looked back at us with a smile.

"He looks like a mini Finny to me, but he's perfect." Yukie told me as she used a paper towel to wipe off the running mascara.

It's after the doctor had disposed of the afterbirth and I've stopped bleeding that I hold Liam in my arms… and he stopped crying and looks up at me, beautiful blue eyes exactly like Finn's.

"You're here…" I responded happily before kissing Liam on his tiny forehead and Finn resting his left hand on Liam's right arm.

"He's perfect…" Finn replied with tears in his eyes.

He is… Liam Christopher Balor.

 _ **Third Person Perspective…**_

Everyone looked up in tiredness, anticipation and excitement as Yukie walked into the waiting room.

"Liam is here and he's a healthy little rascal." Yukie announced.

"Can we see him, can we see him?!" Murphy and her sisters Aurora and Vaughn asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you have to be quiet and only a few can be in there." Yukie explained, before Baron passed a sleeping Luna into her arms.

Aurora let Amanda's mom walk in first, Carol's eyes lighting up when she saw her grandson in his father's arms.

"He's beautiful…" Carol whispered with a smile as she stroked Liam's tiny head.

He was all cleaned off now and in a diaper, bundled up in a blue blanket.

"He is…" Amanda responded before she and her mother hugged.

"You did an amazing job, Mandy." Carol whispered before kissing her on her forehead.

It was after most of the visiting had been done that Seth finally walked in, Amanda holding Liam.

"You look tired…" Amanda responded, seeing that Seth hadn't slept much.

"Yeah, but I'm alright. I played with Luna while waiting on you. But you're the one that's tired, Mandy." Seth explained.

"I know but I can't close my eyes yet…" Amanda responded as Seth walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed… and Liam looked up at him and babbled, Seth smiling and lightly brushing his index finger against Liam's tiny left hand.

"He looks too much like Finn, but I can tell that he has some of you in him." Seth repiled.

"He's got her nose…" Finn responded with a tired smile.

"Yep, that's one of them. Along with her skin tone." Seth responded before Liam gripped onto his index finger.

"Want to hold him?" Amanda asked, Seth nodding and Amanda placing Liam into Seth's arms.

"He reminds me of Luna when she was this small." Seth explained, before Liam's little hand touches one of Seth's closest fingers. "Yukie didn't give any further details."

"9 pounds, 3 ounces, 23 inches long." Amanda responded.

"He's a heavy one. He might be like his parents when he grows." Seth explained.

"Yeah." Amanda responded before Seth put Liam back in her arms and he and Finn hugged like brothers.

Out in the waiting room, Luna looked up… and smiled when she saw what the other adults hadn't noticed, that the long deceased man that her cousin was named after was there.

Luna waved… and Chris waved back before Luna headed back to Baron, who picked her up.

"Is someone here, Luna?" Baron asked.

"Only I see." Luna replied, Baron nodding in understanding.

"God, I'm so tired…. But starving at the same time. What about you, Luna Lizzie?" Yukie questioned, leaning her head against Baron's shoulder.

"Let's eat!" Luna exclaimed, making both smile.

"That a girl." Yukie replied before they left.

In the room, Amanda was watching Finn hold Liam… and Finn smiling.

"Chris would be happy that you named Liam after him." Finn responded quietly as Liam was sleeping.

"Sadly, only his middle name... but still remembering the man who was like my second father to me." Amanda whispered, Finn wrapping one arm around her as Liam kept sleeping.

Amanda kissed Liam's forehead and fixed the small tuft of light brown hair on his delicate head… and Chris watched with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you, my little one." Chris whispered.

After a few hours, Hiroki returned after getting cleaned off, sleeping and into clean clothes… and walked into the room, closing his eyes after seeing Amanda breastfeeding Liam.

"Sorry." Amanda responded once she was done and fixed up her hospital gown before placing Liam against her shoulder and patting him on his back, Liam letting out a loud burp before he was settled back into his mother's arms.

"You're okay. It was awkward for me when Yukie did the same. And Baron punched me in the face for seeing that." Hiroki explained.

"He can't control his fists at times." Amanda responded, her and Finn looking more rested. "Hey, you want to stay and watch SmackDown later? Shane's starting off with a special announcement about Liam." She replied, Hiroki nodding.

Liam looked around after hearing "I want to reach out, hug her and tell her what an amazing job she did… but she can't see us.", the newborn seeing a raven haired lady he never got the chance to meet.

But he knew that the lady, the man next to her and their child were very much a part of his life.

Just like they had been to his mom's life when she was younger… and how she would continue to remember them.

Amanda and Finn heard footsteps a while later and looked up from their sleeping newborn… and a pair of hazel green eyes widened when he saw the baby in the woman's arms.

"Oh wow… he looks so much like both of you."

Amanda had not expected Phil Brooks to walk back into her life.


End file.
